List of Deaths
This page lists deaths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. List of Deaths= } |'47+' Villagers |Evil Queen |Killed for refusing to reveal where Snow White was hiding. |Definite |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"|Maleficent |Greg Mendell |rowspan="2"|Killed to defend Hook. |rowspan="2"|Resurrected |- |Tamara |- |style="text-align:right;background:#3399FF;"|2 |style="background:#3399FF;"|21 | |Kurt Flynn |Regina Mills |Killed for trying to leave Storybrooke. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="3"|01 | |Greg Mendell |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from body for refusing to surrender. |Definite |- | |Tamara |Mr. Gold |Heart ripped out and crushed for trying to apologize. |Definite |- | |Mermaid |Regina |Turned into a wooden statue in a fit of pure anger. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|05 | |Liam Jones |Himself |Poisoned by Dreamshade while trying to prove it can heal wounds. |ApparentOut of the Past - "Dead in the Water" |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|06 | |Black Knight #1 |Evil Queen |Neck snapped for failing to kill Snow White. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="2"|10 | |Mother Superior |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from body for unknown reasons. |Resurrected |- | |Medusa |Herself |Turned into a stone statue after seeing her reflection. |Apparent |- |rowspan="4" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="4"|11 | |Felix |Peter Pan |Heart ripped out and used to enact the Dark Curse. |Definite |- | |The Shadow |Tinker Bell |Immolated in order to revive the Blue Fairy. |Definite |- | |Peter Pan/Malcolm |Mr. Gold |Stabbed with the dagger to protect his family. |Definite |- | |Mr. Gold |Himself |Stabbed with the dagger to protect his family. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|12 | |Walsh |Emma Swan |Thrown off the roof of a building to save herself. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|13 | |Flying Monkey |Evil Queen |Turned into a stuffed animal to save Roland. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|15 | |Neal Cassidy |Emma Swan |Separated from his father to defeat the Wicked Witch. |Definite |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="5"|19 |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|Flying Monkeys |Emma Swan |rowspan="4"|Killed to defend Henry. |rowspan="4"|Apparent |- |Hook |- |Regina Mills |- |David Nolan |- | |Prince Charming |Snow White |Heart ripped out by Regina and used to enact the Dark Curse. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|20 | |Zelena |Mr. Gold |Stabbed with the dagger to avenge Neal's death. | Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|22 | |Bridge Troll |Evil Queen |Stepped on and killed after being transformed into a cockroach. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;" rowspan="3"|01 |rowspan="2"| |King of Arendelle |rowspan="2"|N/A |rowspan="2"|Drowned at sea while returning from Misthaven. |rowspan="2"|Definite |- |Gerda |- | |Ice Monster |Regina Mills |Destroyed with a fireball to defend Maid Marian. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|05 | |Ice Warrior |Regina Mills & Emma Swan |Destroyed with their combined powers to find Ingrid. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|06 | |Colette |Ogres |Sacrificed herself so her daughter could live. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|07 | |Helga |Ingrid |Crumbled into pieces after being accidentally frozen. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|10 | |Ingrid |Herself |Sacrificed herself to revert the Spell of Shattered Sight. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|12 | |Chernabog |Emma Swan |Turned to dust after colliding with the barrier at the town line. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|13 | |'3' Guards |Maleficent |Burned alive to reach the Tree of Wisdom. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|17 | |Maid Marian |Wicked Witch of the West |Killed to steal Robin Hood from her sister. |Apparent |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |rowspan="3" style="background:#7458C1;"|18 | |Madeline |rowspan="2"|Cruella De Vil |Attacked and ripped apart by her own dalmatians. |Definite |- | |Madeline's dalmatians. |Skinned and made into a spotted fur coat. |Definite |- | |Cruella De Vil |Emma Swan |Thrown off the edge of a cliff to defend Henry. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|20 | |Wedding Guest |Evil Queen |Heart crushed to warn the townspeople. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |rowspan="2" style="background:#7458C1;"|22 | |Doc |Snow White |Heart crushed in an alternate universe. |Temporary |- | |Hook |Prince Charming |Stabbed in the back in an alternate universe. |Temporary |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|02 | |Farzeen Shahmed |Jafar |Asphyxiated for sending his genie to a place far from Agrabah. |Definite |- | |'10+' Wonderland Peasants |Jafar |Immobilized and turned to dust to motivate the Red Queen. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|03 | |Grendel |Jafar |Stabbed to death. |Definite |- | |Bandersnatches |Will Scarlet |Stabbed to death leading to mate's death. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|04 | |Akil |Amara |Poisoned to prove the importance of magic to Jafar. |Definite |- | |Gerard |Amara |Killed to obtain another of the three genie bottles. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|05 | |Orang |Cyrus |Pushed to his death to escape Jafar's Tower. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|06 | |Carpenter |Boro Grove |Turned into a tree after being hypnotized by the magic dust. |Apparent |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="3"|07 | |Ulima |N/A |Killed by an unknown illness. |Definite |- | |Mirza |Jafar |Killed with magic to get revenge on the Sultan. |Definite |- | |Dragon |Alice |Killed to protect her father. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|09 | |Lizard |Herself |Killed by her wish to make Will feel something for her. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|11 | |Anastasia |Jafar |Stabbed to death after Will regains his heart. |Resurrected |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|13 | |Sultan |Jafar |Drowned to understand his pain. |Definite |- | |Amara |Jafar |Killed to prevent her from reaching the Well of Wonders. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|SQ | |Adair |Evil Queen |Burned alive. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |Liam Jones |N/A |Burned to death. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |Leviathan |Liam Jones |Killed to defend his brother. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |William |Evil Queen |Struck with a fatal blow to defend herself. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |style="background:#8B4513;"|OP | |Priscilla |March Hare's guard |Shot in the back with an arrow. |Definite |} |-|Death Stats= Kills Ranking The following is a ranking of killers featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and 'Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. References